


Fluff prompts

by ImaLazyLizard



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Multi, Stargazing, baby jay, big bro cole and kai, more tags will come with more prompts, playing with hair, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLazyLizard/pseuds/ImaLazyLizard
Summary: I'm trying to get better at writing fluff. So this is where I'll be putting my writings from fluff prompts from tumblr.
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	1. Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai/Jay
> 
> Prompt: Playing with your hair

Jay hated his hair, it was a rat's nest, of course, curling tangles. He tried to brush it, but it was always painful getting the knot out, wherever he remembered to do it. With always being on call, sometimes he was so busy between work and his family, he went a week without brushing. The only reason he hasn't just cut it all off was that everyone said they liked how his hair looked, apparently, it really fit him, but he couldn’t keep up with it. And he was done with it.

“Babe, what are you doing!” Jay sighed as Kai rushed in and took the scissors he was going to cut his hair with. He was hoping to cut it before Kai caught him, he’s been the most adamant about his hair, always bothering him to try his many products and techniques.

“I’m just tired of dealing with it, it’s just a mess.” He growled trying to grab the scissors from Kai, but unfortunately for him, his boyfriend was vertically gifted. 

“But I thought you liked it messy? And it looks so good on you, I love your curls.” He pouted, keeping the scissors well out of his reach, as Jay continued to try and grab them.

“No, it’s just a tangled mess, and I’m tired of dealing with it!” He growled as he gave up trying to grab the scissors and stomped out of the bathroom. 

“Wait, babe!” Kai followed him in the hallway as Jay stomped off to their room. “I didn’t know you were having problems with your hair. I can help you, what are you using?” He asked, grabbing Jay before he could disappear into his room.

Jay grumbled, he didn’t Kai recommending half a dozen products when he could just cut it off and be done with the trouble. “Shampoo” he spat.

“And?” Kai looked at him expectantly, making Jay shuffle as he stared at him.

“That’s it?” Kai continued to stare at him, he seemed to be shocked at his words. “What exactly are your problems?”

“Uhh, it's a dry, coarse, knotted mess, why? And I’m not using fifteen different products, I don't have the time!” Jay added, and he saw a smile cross Kai's face. It was a rare smile because this smile only came out when Kai was right.

“Well how about just one product?” He smirked, and Jay just stared at him suspiciously. No way Kai was not going to make this much more complicated than it needed to be.

“Here” Kai continued after a bit of silence, “how about try it my way, and if you still hate your hair you can cut it. Hell, I’ll even help you cut it!” He still had that smirk on his face, he was confident, and that's what worried Jay. Cause if Kai was right he’ll never hear the end of it.

“Fine, but as long as it only stays two products!” He sighed, and Kai nodded and ran off to grab his mysterious product. When he came back he was grinning ear to ear as he showed Jay what he brought.

“Conditioner? I don't need a conditioner!” He sputtered as Kai pushed him into the bathroom. Sitting him on the edge of the tub. 

“Jay, all your problems are easily solved with a conditioner.” He muttered as he read the ingredients of Jay’s shampoo.

“I’ve never needed a conditioner before.” Jay challenged.

“Your hair was also shorter, it's easier to ignore the problems.” He stated as he wrapped a towel around Jay’s shoulders and started the water, waiting for it to warm up.

“Well if that was the problem, I’ll just get a 2 in 1- arrg, that's cold!” Jay stuttered as Kai used the detachable shower head to spray him.

“Do not use a 2 in 1 shampoo! I refuse to date someone who uses a 2 in 1.” He grumbled as he tilted Jay’s head back to wet his hair, with the now warm water. Jay closed his eyes as Kai gently stroked his hair to make sure that he got all his hair wet.

Hair completely damp, Kai turned off the water and started to apply one of his own shampoos on Jay’s hair. Jay recognized it as Kai’s by the peppermint smell that was his beau’s signature scent. He heard Kai humming gently, as he started scrubbing it into his scalp. Scratching all the little itches he didn’t even know he had. Jay found himself relaxing as Kai rinsed out his hair and started to apply the conditioner. Rubbing it into his scalp and dragging the product throughout his hair, being extra careful with all of the knots he found in his hair. But at this point Jay was almost dozing, he should’ve agreed to let Kai mess with his hair earlier. Kai was usually a very high energy person, just like him. But now, with Kai gently messing with his hair; was this mellow softness was so refreshing. Jay didn’t want it to end, enjoying the love and care that Kai had when messing with his hair.

Then Kai washed out his hair once he let the conditioner sit. Gently squeezing the conditioner out of his locks, and wringing out as much extra water from Jay’s hair as he could, before wrapping his head in a clean towel, patting it, but then leaving Jay to finish drying his hair. 

“Are you up, biscuit?” Jay heard Kai smile, “I think I heard you snore at one point.” Jay stuck out his tongue as he and Kai walked out of the bathroom and into their shared room.

"Not my fault you were so relaxing," he said as he dropped the towel into the basket, and sat on their bed, hair just damp at this point. Shaking his floppy hair that's already started to slightly curl as they dried.

"Me, relaxing? Now you must have the wrong Kai," He chuckled as he approached Jay with a hairbrush, watching Jay's face fell, once he spotted the brush. "Hey, relax. I took out most of the knots with the conditioner, I'm just going to make sure I didn't miss any." He reassured Jay, as he started to brush through his hair. 

Jay was tense, waiting for the bite of the brush, the sharp pull and pain he was used to with brushing, but it never came. The brush hit a knot or two, but it swiftly ran through it without pain, and if Kai did run into any big tangles he would grab the base of his hair, so he wouldn't pull the hair out as he detangled it. He found himself relaxing again, as Kai finished, stepping back to appreciate his work.

"There we go! You look great, how does it feel?" He asked as Jay ran his fingers through his hair. The first time in forever he could do that without hitting a painful knot. His hair was halfway dry, his curls becoming tighter as they lost the weight of the water. Jay found himself in a position he didn't want to be in. Kai was right.

"Honestly, a lot better," He mumbled as Kai appeared at his side, knowing he'd won. 

"So, are you going to keep it?" Kai grinned.

Jay bit his tongue, his hair already felt softer, and it just felt so much better now. "Fine, I'll keep it," he said giving in as Kai sat next to Jay. Running his fingers through his drying hair as he started to talk about what more Jay should do to care for his hair. But Jay wasn't really paying attention; he just leaned into Kai, relaxing as Kai continued to mess with his hair.


	2. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cole and someone else stargazing
> 
> lava

Cole knew that Kai was trying really hard to impress him, but this was almost too much.

They were laying out in a field, as Kai was showing off his ‘knowledge’ of astrology, yes he said astrology. Pointing out the many constellations informing him of the many facts about individual stars.

“You see over there, that’s um. . . “ Kai muttered, as Cole could see him discreetly check the palm of his hand, “the constellation of Cancer, and you see that star, that's Acubens. . Why are you laughing?!” Kai stuttered, staring dumbfounded at Cole who was trying really hard to stifle his laughter.

“No, wait. I’m sorry!” He said finally stop laughing now that Kai scooted away, “It’s just, it’s fall.”

Kai’s brow shot up, “So?”

“You can’t see Cancer in the fall. So you're pointing at Aquarius right now, and trying to convince me that Lionrock is Acubens.” Cole said grinning at the boy trying to show that he didn’t mean to be rude. But he just saw Kai deflate more.

“What’s wrong, I’m sorry that I laugh-”

“It's not that. I just. . . I just wanted to impress you.” He muttered.

“But you did,” Cole said, watching Kai's expression changed to disbelief. “I’ve watched you for the last half hour, talk about all of my favorite constellations, stars, even some clusters. Even though you were pointing at the wrong part of the sky, everything you said was right. I’m impressed that you care so much to try so hard.” Cole finished, watching Kai blush furiously.

“I guess I am pretty great,” Kai said with a smirk.

“Come here,” Cole said, holding the boy close and pointing out to him the stars and the many myths they were tied to. Eventually, the two drifted off, lullabied by the twinkling stars above them.


	3. Crying Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay is a baby here, and his crying makes Lloyd worried.

Kai walked into the room they set aside for Jay. Grumbling as he watched Lloyd trying to make Jay stop crying, even though Kai told him to let him cry. 

“Lloyd, he’s being needy. Sometimes you just have to let them cry, you're only going to make him dependent!” Kai bickered as he grabbed Jay and put him back in his crib. It was supposed to be his nap time, but Lloyd kept picking him up every time he started to cry. 

So of course putting him back in the crib made the infant cry harder, he started to scream and wail, big tears and snot dripping as he made a scene. Lloyd tried to go for him but Kai grabbed him, dragging him out of the room.

“Kai, he’s crying! He needs something!” Lloyd yelled trying to push past him, as Jay continued to scream in the other room.

“No, you're only teaching him that crying gets him attention!” Kai said, blocking the door as Lloyd tried to get in. The two continued to fight, until Cole arrived and stepped between the two, standing as a wall between Lloyd and the door. 

“Let me through Cole! He needs me!”

“What does he need Lloyd?” Cole questioned, staying calm as he watched Lloyd.

“He-he needs me.”

“You can play with him after his nap.”

“But-”

“Is he hungry?”

“No, he had lunch”

“Is he thirsty?”

“No.”

“Does he need a change?”

“No. . .”

“Then what does he need Lloyd?”

Lloyd couldn’t answer, Jay had everything he needed, but he could still hear him crying through the door. “I don't know, but it’s obviously something!” He pointed at the door from where the crying came from, “he’s crying, he needs something!”

“Lloyd,” Cole said, resting a hand on his shoulder, “He needs a nap, but he doesn’t want a nap. We know he has everything he needs, so we have to let him cry. If we keep going to him when he cries, then he’ll cry for everything. We just have to let him cry.” Cole gently smiled as he patted him on the shoulder. 

Lloyd kept looking at the door, the crying had almost stopped, but he hated that he was crying at all. “But- but. . .” he stuttered as Kai wrapped an arm around him, leading him to the living room and sitting him down. 

“It's ok Lloyd. I get it. I hate it when he cries too. But he doesn’t need anything, he just needs to sleep.” Kai said, turning on the tv as Jay’s crying completely stopped. Lloyd sighed as he sagged into the couch. 

“Are you sure?” He muttered, still anxious about how distressed Jay was only a few minutes ago. He remembered how he would cry for help, being scared as no one came, or even cared. He didn’t want Jay to feel that.

“Trust me Lloyd,” Cole joined in, sitting on the other side of Lloyd, “If he needed something or was scared, we’d be the first on the scene.” He grinned, tousling Lloyd’s mop of hair. Helping him relax as the three watched tv. Keeping the volume low, as the three still had an ear out for their littlest brother.


	4. I'm too tired to come up with a good title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was, tummy time

Jay was fussing, again. The boy hated tummy time. He only refused to not burst into tears if someone was talking or playing with him. Didn’t matter if you were sitting on the couch, or within sight of him. If you weren’t interacting with him he would warble and fuss until someone did, but Kai was tired.

All-day training, and dealing with petty crime wore him out. He thought it’ll all be easier staying behind to watch the little spark plug, but it was an hour till bedtime and Kai was fighting to stay awake.

“Awawbab pffff,” Jay whined trying to get Kai to play with him, flipping himself onto his back and rattling the toy in his direction.

“I know, I know.” Kai mumbled, rubbing his face, “maybe a little tv will keep me up.” He muttered as the tv came to life as he surfed through the channels, finally landing on some old sitcom reruns. He watched Jay flip over in interest at the new voices from the tv, but he seemed to quickly lose interest and he once again started to warble at Kai. Slamming his toys around trying to get attention.

“Ok, ok,”’ He said as he yawned, getting off the couch and laying down on the floor next to his brother. Rattling some plastic keys around him, pulling them just out of reach so he had to push himself up to try and reach them. They continued to play for a bit, Jay eventually snatching the keys and mounching on them as Kai tiredly rambled to him. Fighting to keep his eyes open, but you don't need to keep your eyes open to talk about nothing, he thought as he lost the fight.

Kai woke up to the sound of laughter, “Oh, crap!” he sputtered, wiping the drool off his face, he looked at his watch. Thankfully he hadn’t slept too long, he still had 10 minutes till the squirt's bedtime.

Looking up from his watch; he saw Jay was babbling and giggling at the tv, the sitcom from before finished and now a different show was playing. It took him a second to recognize the show to be an old Fritz Donnegan episode. Jay was on his tummy, holding himself up to see the tv better. “Dadada pfft babab,” he babbled as he listened to Fritz's monologue about something space-related.

“Hehe, I knew you were a nerd, but man, I didn’t know you were a nerd so young.” Kai chuckled, remembering how Jay was obsessed over the old show, basically able to recount almost any episode from memory. Any time they asked why he was so obsessed over it, he’d shrug and say it was something from his childhood he never outgrew.

Kai let him finish the episode since he was so into it. When the ending credits finally rolled, he saw Jay look confused as the characters disappeared from the screen and were replaced by text. Kai scooped him up before he could start to cry, distracting him with a little lullaby, as he put him down for the night. He went down better than usual, flopping into the bed chewing on one of Mr. Cuddlywhumps ears as Kai turned on the mobile over his bed. The soft twinkling music filled the room as Kai tucked in the yawning child.

“Good night little buddy,” he muttered as he closed the door, leaving the child to sleep. Coming back to the living room he started to clean up the toys off the floor.

“Fear? Fear isn’t a word where I came from!” Fritz proclaimed as Kai turned off the tv. Chuckling at the cheesy line, as he finished up his cleaning and went to bed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyo, hope you enjoyed! Have a freaking great 24 hours me dudes!! :P


	5. Babies aren't logical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok I know I wrote quite a bit of baby Jay. but he's too cute

"Hey Zane, do me a favor and hold Jay for a bit," Cole said, shoving the child into his arms, saying something about the bathroom before he ran off.

Taken by surprise, he watched the door where he disappeared, hoping this was a joke. Zane was a fully equipped nindroid, built to protect and defend others, but he was lost on child-rearing. Zane hadn't been around many babies. They were so tiny, he was afraid he would break them. Preferring to just let Cole and Kai do the things that babies needed. Feeling very comfortable just cleaning up after them.

But now he was holding him, alone. He was standing like a statue, clutched onto him, trying to hold him securely while not squishing him like a grape.

Feeling comfortable enough with grip, he looked down at his brother, forcing a nervous smile as Jay stared back. He held no emotion on his face; he just stared with great intent into his eyes. It was rather unnerving; it felt like he was staring into his artificial soul.

"Um, are you ok Jay?" But of course, being a baby, he didn't respond, just continued to stare. Zane realized that Jay hadn't even blinked yet, just staring, almost as if he was studying him. Zane blinked first, not that he had a need to, but it was getting too uncomfortable, and he was worried that Jay forgot what blinking was.

Breaking eye contact, Zane stared back at the doorway, internally begging for Cole to come back. But then Jay did something worse. He started to squirm.

His limbs flailing like those balloon men, it felt like Jay was trying to escape his arms. "Nononono, stay still Jay! What are you doing? Are you trying to fall!?" He asked as Jay made a sudden big twist and almost wiggled free. Zane was thrown off balance as he tried to not drop him. "Ahh! No!, Jay, this is highly illogical!!" He stuttered as Jay giggled and stopped squirming so much, now only shifting slightly around. Smiling now, starting to babble nonsense as he grabbed at his shirt. ''Well, that's better," Zane muttered, as he attempted to comb Jay's hair out of his face.

But then Jay made his move. Grabbing Zane’s hand and moving quickly to chew on his fingers like candy.

"No! Jay, crap! I haven't washed my hands!!" He stammered as everything he handled in the last hour came to mind. He tried pulling his fingers out of the squishy jaws, but his grip was surprisingly strong. And Zane was worried that he'd hurt him if he pulled too hard. "Ow!!" He squeaked as he felt a sudden pinch, "I thought you didn't have any teeth!" He sputtered as he felt the sharp cutting tooth dig into his artificial skin.

Yanking his hand free. He was about to scold his teammate on how biting wasn't proper behavior when Cole walked back into the room.

“Oh thank the first master,” Zane turned to Cole, “Take him back!” Zane said, returning the child to Cole, who was, of course, now acting adorable. Giving an excuse about making lunch, Zane quickly left the room.

Cole raised an eyebrow at the retreating nindroid. “Did something happen while I was gone?” He asked Jay, who just waved and giggled good-bye at his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed, have a lovely 24 hours my dudes!! :]

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo, hope you enjoy! If you want to see something specific, drop me a prompt in the comments! Have a wonderful day! ;P


End file.
